1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electric contact terminals for receiving a contact blade. It relates more particularly to terminals of the type made by stamping and bending of a metal sheet, having a cage-like body, with a bottom connected to two sides each having an internal wall connected laterally to an external wall by an 180.degree. bend and having a front, cantilevered contact portion.
2. Prior Art
Contact terminals of the above defined type are already known; since they can be manufactured by stamping and bending--and possibly rolling--a metal sheet, they are much less expensive than machined terminals. On the other hand, existing stamped and bent metal sheet contacts have a number of drawbacks. If the terminal is made with the contact forming portions of the internal walls in mutual abutment at rest for opposing a high force to their spreading apart by the blade, this is favorable to a good quality electric connection but increases the insertion force and generates a risk of defective introduction. The first drawback may become serious if a large number of contact terminals are provided in the same connector. If, on the other hand, the contact forming portions are initially separated, their bearing force on the contact blade may in some cases be insufficient to provide a satisfactory electrical connection.